


Breaking

by gwyllgi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To compare Hawke's touch to that of three years ago was unfair; they were both different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I write nothing but pr0n lately? Sigh.
> 
> This is set immediately after the romance scene in act 3, though it's not particularly spoilery. You may notice that I filched lines from the game liek woah, too.

"Are you alright? Is this okay?"

"Hawke," Fenris growled lowly as he twisted his fingers in the pillows beneath him, "if you do not stop asking me that, I shall be quite vexed." He lifted his hips in punctuation, nestling the curve of his ass against the cradle of Hawke's pelvis and shuddering as the thick rod of Hawke's cock throbbed against him. "I am fine," he emphasized, "but I will not be if you do not start _touching me_."

Hawke's breathless laugh was both welcome and irritating, but Fenris's words did have the desired effect. Hawke ran his teeth lightly over the nape of Fenris's neck, nipping at the soft skin there, and his hands (large, surprisingly so given how nimble his fingers were when twirling his picks) stroked hotly up Fenris's sides before settling at his chest, drawing him upright until he knelt in Hawke's lap, thighs parted wantonly and without care. Hawke's mouth was an inferno when it settled at the slope of Fenris's shoulder, his breath nearly burning Fenris's bare skin until it was all Fenris could do to moan softly in encouragement.

To compare Hawke's touch to that of three years ago was unfair; they were both different people. While Fenris was more sure of himself, more brazen in expressing his desires, Hawke was less so, every caress a question. " _I will not cause you more pain_ ," Hawke had said, his fingers curled loosely around Fenris's wrist. " _I would die first._ " It was a far cry from the man who'd shoved him against a wall and taken what he'd wanted, what Fenris had so desperately wanted to give him without knowing how, and Fenris struggled to reconcile the two. So much had happened in the intervening years, shaping them both, and they would have to learn anew how they would fit together.

But that didn't matter just then, not when Hawke's lips were laying a trail of kisses up Fenris's neck to close at his ear, his tongue (so wicked now) teasing its edges until Fenris was squirming with the overabundance of stimulation. He could still feel the heat of Hawke's length, burrowed now between his cheeks in a parody of penetration, and the span of Hawke's fingers as they caged Fenris's ribs, holding him firmly against Hawke as though afraid Fenris might change his mind and attempt a daring escape, never mind that escape was the farthest thing from Fenris's mind.

It was a momentary struggle to relax his tensed fingers, then another to lift his hand and curl those fingers around Hawke's. They tangled briefly, reassurance in a soft squeeze, and then Fenris was drawing Hawke's hand away from his chest, down the flat plane of his belly to where his own cock jutted, dark and heavy with arousal. Coaxing Hawke's fingers closed around the shaft, Fenris couldn't help another soft moan as his head fell back to rest on Hawke's shoulder, hips arching ever-so slightly into Hawke's loose grip. "I will not break," he murmured as his fingers tightened around Hawke's and drew them to the base of his shaft. "You do not have to--" His breath caught when Hawke flicked his wrist, sending their combined grip along the length of Fenris's cock to twist at the head. For a long moment, he could only _feel_ , eyes shut against the firelight, mouth open with a wordless moan of longing so great that he could not believe there would ever be an end to it.

"I love you," Hawke said against his throat as his hand stroked Fenris's cock once more, down and up its length, then again, then again. "Maker, Fenris, I've loved you since you told me of Seheron. You were like a dream for so long; I'm afraid I might wake up."

Fenris mewled despite himself, turning his head in demand for a kiss, a demand Hawke wasted no time in satisfying. They fed off of each other, moans bleeding together in the space between them as Hawke continued to stroke, ceasing only when Fenris grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, breaking from Hawke's mouth to pant. "Wait, I am too-- close." He shuddered when Hawke bit at the side of his neck, his hips lifting as though in entreaty. "Hawke, I-- want to feel you. So much, that night three years-- ago, it was not all-- pain." He swallowed a whimper when Hawke bit him again, and released Hawke's wrist to instead grope for his face, fingers scrabbling inelegantly at his stubbled cheek. "I am never more alive than when I am joined with you. Please-- let me feel it again."

Hawke's throaty groan reverberated down Fenris's spine, seeming to vibrate through everything from his toes to his cock. Fenris echoed it, the sound deepening when Hawke's hands moved to frame his hips, to lift him away from the heat of Hawke's lap. "Tell me you have something," Hawke pleaded, the note of near-desperation in his voice doing further shivery things to Fenris's spine. "I won't hurt you again."

"You won't hurt me," Fenris agreed, but it was absent as he took his weight from Hawke's hands, bending on elbows and knees to stretch over the edge of the bed for the unguent he kept there. The small jar was where he remembered it and he grasped it with relief, only to nearly drop it again when Hawke's stubbled cheek passed over the upper swells of his ass. "Hawke--" Fenris wasn't sure if he was scolding or encouraging, stopped caring when Hawke delicately set his teeth into the curve of one of Fenris's buttocks, tongue warming the skin as it traced intricate patterns. For a moment, he could only loll bonelessly, lost again in the sensations Hawke was instilling in him. It wasn't until the jar slipped from his fingers and chinked lightly as it hit the floor that he roused, hurrying to reclaim the jar and straighten. The scrape of Hawke's teeth as he pulled away stung lightly, but it was quickly forgotten when Fenris twisted to press his mouth to Hawke's again, even as he pushed the jar into Hawke's hand.

Only distantly was Fenris aware of the soft sounds of the jar being opened, of Hawke's fingers dipping into the unguent and returning to press against the pucker between Fenris's cheeks. When one finger breached him, Fenris dragged his mouth away and shook his head, his hand reaching behind him to once again grasp Hawke's wrist. "Don't make me wait," he growled, rocking his hips against Hawke's in emphasis. "I can't. I won't."

"But--"

Fenris stopped Hawke's protest with a finger against his lips, twisting farther to be able to catch Hawke's eye, boring his gaze into the emerald one that met his. "Don't make me wait," he repeated.

Hawke sighed but acquiesced without further argument, brushing his lips over Fenris's in a kiss that was nearly chaste. His fingers returned to the jar but this time wrapped around his own cock, coating it with the unguent slicking his fingers. His knuckles teased the base of Fenris's spine as they moved, leaving Fenris squirming once more, aching with the promise of what was to come.

Hawke's fingers were still slick when they settled again at Fenris's hips, coaxing him higher onto his knees. When one hand slid away to grip Hawke's cock and guide it into place against Fenris's hole, Fenris held his breath and let his eyes slide shut again, fighting the tension that reflexively spread through him. When Hawke made no further move, however, Fenris exhaled shakily and wiggled against the head of Hawke's cock. "Hawke, _please_."

Hawke's groan was nearly a living thing, rising around them as he shifted, cock pressing against, then into Fenris's body with a suddenness that startled them both, to judge by their matching gasps. When Hawke seemed hesitant to press further, Fenris growled and dropped his weight, sinking onto Hawke's cock until his ass was snuggled against Hawke's pelvis. The pain of it was sharp, tingling into his fingertips, but fleeting, gone as quickly as it had come, and as quickly forgotten.

"Fenris, I love you," Hawke said again, his words as stuttering as the artless movements of his hips, uncontrolled, shallow thrusts that did little to rock Fenris above him. "Stay by my side. Never leave me."

Fenris hummed absently, lost in the bright spots of pleasure that each shift of Hawke within him brought. When he tensed his thighs and lifted himself from Hawke's cock, the slide of withdrawal was as a gift from the Maker himself, only eclipsed when Hawke rose with him, burying himself within Fenris once more. They moved together, clumsily at first before finding a rhythm, a slow pace that was a torment in itself, but not one that Fenris was willing to forego.

"Fenris," Hawke crooned softly against Fenris's ear as his fingers splayed over Fenris's belly, sending their own ripples of pleasure to join those emanating from where Hawke's cock tunneled within him. "You will, won't you?" His breath tickled the delicate skin, a delightful agony of sensation. "Stay with me?"

Fenris laced his fingers with Hawke's, tightening his grip as he felt himself drawing close, desperate for the anchor when it seemed his own skin was not enough to contain him. "I'd follow you to Oblivion itself, Hawke," he asserted, even as he dragged Hawke's hand once again to his cock, thrusting into their fists as Hawke thrust into him. "Nothing will keep me from you."

Hawke's answering groan was a benediction, a blessing that lit the dark parts of Fenris's soul. "Fenris," Hawke managed again as his rhythm faltered and broke, hips jerking spasmodically as he reached his peak. His hand was almost too tight around Fenris's cock and Fenris whined thinly, his own hips moving with no more composure than Hawke's as he sought and found his own completion.

For long moments, they simply slumped together, Hawke's forehead warm against Fenris's shoulder. When Hawke finally moved, it was only enough to lift Fenris off of him, then to press a kiss to that same shoulder and nuzzle the slender column of Fenris's neck, working his way up to nip at his ear. Fenris couldn't help a low chuckle, shaking his head to dislodge Hawke when the man only hummed and nipped again at the sensitive tip.

"I am glad I amuse you," Hawke murmured, his tone such that Fenris wasn't certain if he was in earnest or jesting. Hawke nuzzled again against Fenris's neck, his arms sliding tightly around Fenris's waist. "You may laugh at me all you want, as long as you stay by my side."

Fenris hesitated before laying his arms over Hawke's, coaxing them even tighter around him. "I was laughing at myself," he corrected, tilting his head to rub his cheek against Hawke's hair. "We could have been doing this for three years, were I not such a coward." He wiggled his backside against Hawke's groin, smirking faintly at Hawke's caught breath. "Next time, push. Just a little bit."

"I'll work on my methods of persuasion," Hawke promised, then kissed Fenris's neck again, lavishing attention upon it until it seemed that every nerve there was on fire, until Fenris couldn't help but let his head roll to give Hawke better access.

"Your methods of persuasion already have much in their favor," Fenris managed, and then words didn't matter anymore as Hawke began again to make up for those three years. If Fenris was particularly lucky, he thought as he once more twisted to find Hawke's mouth with his own, he might even survive it.


End file.
